Jaguar
Category: Minmatar Ships Category: Assault Frigates =Overview= Also good anti-frigate/anti-interceptor but better suited to using a shield tank and artillery. Faster than the Wolf, better resists overall due to using a shield tank. The Jaguar used to be considered one of the 'weaker' assault frigates, due to its mediocre damage output and slot layout. It has since been boosted, gaining an additional mid, a second damage bonus, and more grid/CPU. It is now one of the better AFs in the game, particularly in PVP where its 4 midslots and good resists (especially on shields) help it to be an excellent heavy tackler. Bonuses *Minmatar Frigate Skill Bonus: 5% Small Projectile damage bonus, 15% EM and 10% Thermal resistance bonus to Shield and Armor per level *Assault Ships Skill Bonus: 10% Small Projectile Turret optimal range and 5% bonus to Small Projectile Damage per level =Fittings= Heavier passive tanked tackler ;High :3x 150mm Light Autocannon II ;Mid :1x 1mn MWD I :1x 7.5 km Scrambler :2x Medium Shield Extender II ;Low :1x Micro Auxiliary Power Core I :2x Power Diagnostic System I (or II) This setup will give you 2500-3500 shields with a minimum resist of 40%. With shield skills at 4 it provides 3500 shields and a max shield regen of around 20 shield/second. Signature is boosted up to 44, but that's probably an acceptable tradeoff for being as hardy as this fitting is. Damage is low, but you're a tackler, that's okay, your main role is to get in, scramble a target, and survive until the cavalry arrives. Requires shield skills to be at 4, engineering V, and electronics 3. Note: If you use 2 MAPCs and have very good fitting skills (Advanced Weapon Upgrades will probably be necessary), you can fit a rocket launcher in your extra high. However, you will sacrifice some shield regen and the other bonuses that the second PDS would provide. OR put in 2 MAPCs and a small nos in the remaining high, which will help you run the scrambler and MWD longer. Active Tank ;High :3x 150mm Light Autocannon II :1x E5 Small Nos ;Mid :1x 1mn MWD II :1x 7.5km Scrambler :1x Small Shield Booster II :1x Medium Shield Extender II ;Low :1x Gyrostabilizer II :1x Micro Auxiliary Power Core I :1x Named Inertial Stab PvE Autocannon Jaguar for Angel Ratting ;Hi :3x 200mm Autocannon II :1x 'Arbalest' Rocket Launcher ;Mid :1x 1mn ABII :1x Invulnurability Field II :1x Named medium shield extender (F-S9 Regolith is best) :1x Basic Kinetic Deflection Amplifier ;Low :1x PDS II :2x Gyrostabilizer II This passive tanked Jaguar can take a decent amount of damage, while dealing out a ton of damage for a frigate class ship. The overall DPS is around 140 with excellent skills, and shield resists are 82.5/72/68.5/72 with a passive regeneration of ~10 shield hp/second and 1850 shields total. You aren't going to be able to break the tank on the bigger bounty battleship spawns, but you should be able to handle smaller stuff fairly easily. Just remember that in an assault frigate the most dangerous stuff is the little ships. Complex Tank ;High :3x150 Autocannon II :Small Nos ;Mid :1x 1mn Gistii A-type AB :1x Medium Shield Extender :1x Kin Hardener :1x Therm Hardener ;Low :2x Power Diagnostic System :1x Nanofiber Goes 925m/s without gang bonuses. Has 1400 shields. Peak shield recharge is 8.5hp/sec with my shitty shield skills. I don't think I ever went under 60% shields. Cap is steady at 40-50%. Resists are all above 60%. I think it works pretty well. The AB costs about 20misk so it really isn't that expensive. :I would consider replacing the nanofiber with a shield power relay. This fitting relies on a passive shield tank, which means more shield regeneration is a good thing. It's probably sufficient as is, though, so if you have cap issues don't swap out. '' :: The cap is real close as it is, if you have the cap skills you could possibly get away with the SPR, or you could switch to one passive therm hardener. As it is, it seems to work fine for the complex though.